doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Gallifrey
thumb|310px|Das Capitol der Time Lords Gallifrey ist der Heimatplanet der Gallifreyaner und somit der Time Lords, einer uralten zeitreisenden Spezies, die sich regenerieren kann. Die wörtliche Übersetzung von Gallifrey ist "Die, die in den Schatten wandern" (engl.: "They that walk in the shadows"). Der Planet wurde während des Ewigen Krieges vom Doctor mitsamt dem Kriegsgeschehen in einer Zeit-Sperre isoliert und gilt seither als zerstört. Menschen können den Namen des Planeten nicht einordnen und halten ihn des Öfteren für den Namen eines irischen Dorfes oder einer irischen Stadt. Lage Gallifrey befindet sich in einer Sternenkonstellation namens Kasterborous, die Koordinaten betragen 10-0-11-0-0 bei 0-2 vom Galatic Zero Centre (Pyramids of Mars). Mehrere Quellen platzierten ihn mehr oder weniger im Zentrum seiner Galaxie. Er ist weit weg von der Erde, welche sich am Rande der Milchstraße befindet und es wird angenommen, dass die Entfernung zu beiden etwa 250 Millionen Lichtjahre beträgt (Doctor Who-Movie). Eine andere Quelle gab die Entfernung jedoch nur mit 30.000 Lichtjahren an. Kasterborous war auch unter dem Namen Die Sieben Systeme bekannt, und Gallifrey wurde als "die glänzende Welt der Sieben Systeme" bezeichnet. Gallifrey wird zum Weihnachtsfest 2009 aus der Zeit-Sperre befreit, und an einen Platz nahe dem Planeten Erde verlegt, was verheerende Folgen für letzteren hat. Der Planet kehrt durch den Zehnten Doctor und den Master, mit Unterstützung von Wilfred Mott und die Vinvoccis Addams und Rossiter in die Zeit-Sperre zurück (The End of Time). Astronomische Daten Größe Gallifrey ist 3,214004 mal größer als die Erde. (The End of Time). System Gallifrey befand sich in einem binären Sternensystem. Die zweite Sonne schien morgens im Süden des Planeten aufzusteigen, sodass sie die Berge zum Glühen brachte (Gridlock). Der eigentliche Stern war groß und gold-rot. In dem System gibt es fünf weitere Planeten (The Invasion of Time), darunter Karn (The Brain of Morbius), Polarfrey und ein Asteroid namens Kasterborous the Fibster. Anderes Gallifrey hatte mindestens zwei Monde und ein Ringsystem, ähnlich dem Saturn im Sonnensystem der Erde. Einer der Monde war der kupferfarbene Pazithi Gallifreya, welcher so hell strahlte, dass er den ganzen Tag über zu sehen war. Landschaft Vom Orbit aus gesehen war Gallifrey rostbraun, mit braunen Seen und grauen Wolken. Nach dem Ewigen Krieg '' war er noch immer rostbraun, hatte aber erhöhte vulkanische Aktivität, und sah dementsprechend aus. Von der Planeten Oberfläche aus sah man einen orangenen Himmel, schneebedeckte Gebirge, Felder mit rotem Gras und Bäume mit silbernen Blättern. Wenn morgens die Sonne aufging, und die Blätter das Licht reflektierten, sah es aus als stünden die Wälder in Flammen (Gridlock). Es gab auch grüne Wälder, goldene Felder und rote Wüsten, doch insgesamt scheint es ein trockenerer Planet gewesen zu sein als die Erde. Die Bäumen mit silbernen Blättern heißen Ulanda und Cadonwood. Siedlungen und Regionen *Wild Endeavour: Das Kapitol (manchmal auch "Gallifrey" oder "die Zitadelle" genannt), Gallifreys größte Stadt, sowie der Standort der Time Lord-Akademie und die Heimat der meisten Time Lords befindet sich dort. *Arcadia: Die zweitgrößte Stadt Gallifreys, die während des Ewigen Krieges die Hauptlast des Daleksangriffs auf Gallifrey trägt. *Südliches Gallifrey *Todeszone: Dort spielte man in früheren Zeiten ein Todesspiel, wobei sich verschiedenste Lebewesen gegenseitig angreifen sollten. Dort befindet sich auch das Grab des Rassilion, der Turm der Dunkelheit. *Gin-Seng Berge * Plutarch * Perdition * Der niemals endende Berg von Solace und Solitude Flüsse und Seen * Cadonflut Fluss * Abydos See Geschichte Die Time Lords führten insgesamt drei Zeit-Kriege. Der zuletzt geführte Krieg wird auch als der Ewige Krieg bezeichnet. Das gegnerische Volk waren hierbei die Daleks, allerdings waren auch viele weitere Spezies in diverse Kriegsgeschehen verwickelt. Am Ende des Krieges werden alle Daleks und alle Time Lords sowie Gallifrey vernichtet, nur der Doctor überlebt den Krieg. Doch nach und nach stellt sich heraus, dass es weitere Überlebende gibt ... Nachdem die Ereignisse des Ewigen Krieges in der Folge ''The Day of the Doctor genauer bekannt werden, wird aufgeklärt, dass Gallifrey tatsächlich nicht zerstört wurde, sondern vom damaligen Kriegs-Doktor (mit der Hilfe seiner zukünftigen und vergangenen Inkarnationen) es geschafft hat, Gallifrey rechtzeitig in ein Taschenuniversum zu transferieren, sodass sich alle Daleks im Kreuzfeuer selbst vernichten, aber die Time Lords und Gallifreyaner unversehrt bleiben. thumb|276px|Gallifrey während der letzten Tage des Ewigen Kriegs Besuche auf Gallifrey Innerhalb der TV-Serie * Erstmals sieht man den Heimatplaneten des Doctors in der Episode The War Games, jedoch wird der Name des Planeten noch nicht genannt. * ''Colony in Space'' *Namentlich erwähnt wird er dann erstmals in der Episode The Time Warrior. *''The Three Doctors'' *''The Deadly Assassin'' *''The Invasion of Time'' *''Arc of Infinity'' *''The Five Doctors'' *''The Sound of Drums'' (im Rückblick) *''The End of Time'' *''The Name of the Doctor (in Rückblenden)'' *''The Day of the Doctor'' * ''Listen'' * Hell Bent *''Spyfall'' Innerhalb der Hörspiele * The Sirens of Time * The Apocalypse Element * Zagreus * The Vengeance of Morbius * The Great War * Fugitives * X and the Daleks Kategorie:Doctor Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Doctor Who Handlungsorte Kategorie:Gallifrey Kategorie:Planeten der Milchstraße